Untitled
by Unbowed-Unbent-Unbroken
Summary: It's good read:D Please
1. Chapter 1

Olivia sat impatiently in an uncomfortable chair as she waited for the doctors' return.

"Miss Benson, congratulations" the doctor said with a bright smile on his face.

"Congratulations on what?" Olivia dread his answer.

"You're pregnant" he said giving her another smile. Olivia suddenly felt sick. She has wanted a child since she could remember but not now, it was too late for her to start a family. How was she going to tell Elliot? Cragen? The father? Olivia decided that she was going to wait to tell everyone until she was ready.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Short chapter more to come


	2. Chapter 2

Olivia flung herself into the bathroom and onto the floor as she threw up. She was now four months pregnant and hadn't begun to show so she had been ale to keep it a secret for this long, but knowing that everyone was going to find out she knew that she had to tell the father and everyone else tomorrow, so getting up from the floor she got ready for work.

_Squad Room_

"Can I talk to you?" Olivia said walking up to the father.

"Yeah, what's up?" he asked pouring himself a cup of coffee and asking her if she wanted some by nodding his head.

"Ah…sur-actually no thanks" Olivia had given up alcohol and coffee since she found out she was pregnant.

"Okay…" he said giving her a weird look, not once since he's known Olivia had she ever turned down coffee.

"I'm-" Olivia was cut off.

"Benson, Stabler" Captain Cragen yelled merging from his office "we got a hit on the DNA it belongs to a Mr. Scott Taylor paroled three weeks ago he was in jail for you guessed it rape…go pick him up" he ordered as he went back into his office.

"Mr. Taylor" Elliot yelled as he banged on the door "it's the police, open up" he yelled again as he put his ear to the door. "He's running" and backing up he kicked in the door just in time to see Scott wedge through the window.

Olivia followed him out the window as Elliot went through the front door to try and cut him off.

Olivia was right on Scott's tail and once she turned the corner she heard a bang and fell to the ground in pain.

"Olivia" Elliot yelled as he pointed his gun at Scott and shot him twice, killing him. "Olivia" Elliot said again breathing heavily as he applied pressure to the wound.

"I'm fine" Elliot was too busy calling for an ambulance to listen to what Olivia was saying. "Elliot I'm okay, it's just the leg" she said wanting him to know that she'd be fine. Just then the ambulance arrived.


	3. Chapter 3

"Munch" John said answering his phone.

"John, its Elliot"

"What's wrong?" John asked, there was something in Elliot's voice that he didn't like and getting up from his desk he headed for his car.

"It's Olivia" John's heart sank as he heard the words.

"What happened?" John asked scared for the next words.

"We went to pick up Taylor…she followed him and when she turned the corner, he shot her"

"What! How could you let that happen, you're her partner, you're suppose to protect her and have her back not let her get shot" John said infuriated as he got into his care and turned on his siren.

"I know, I'm sorry"

"I'll be there soon" John said hanging up the phone.

_Belleview_

"John, I'm sorry" Elliot said sitting next to John and placing a hand on his shoulder.

"No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't of gone off on you like that" John said placing his head in his hands.

"I know and I know how much you love Olivia. We all do"

"I just don't think I can lose her"

"I know" and the two men just sat there until John got up. "Where are you going?" Elliot asked.

"The bathroom"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry for the short chapter...this story is going to be very short with lots of short chapters...


	4. Chapter 4

"Mr. Stabler?" a man Elliot assumed was the doctor said shaking his hand.

"Yes"

"Miss. Benson is doing just fine, it was just in the leg didn't hit anything important or anything and didn't affect the baby at all" the doctor said smiling.

"Good…the baby!" Elliot said louder then intended.

"Yes, she's four months pregnant, didn't you know?"

"Does this look like the face of someone who knows?" Elliot asked sarcastically. The doctor just turned and walked away…too busy to deal with this right now.

"Was that the doctor? Why didn't you come and get me? How's Olivia?" John said quickly his questions jumbling together.

"Yeah she's fine it didn't hit anything important…and" Elliot trailed off.

"And what?" John asked

"John? Is Olivia pregnant?"

"No…" John said giving Elliot a weird look.

"Then why did the doctor say that Olivia and the baby were doing fine?"

"She's not…she can't be" John said.


	5. Chapter 5

"How are you feeling?" Elliot asked.

"I'm fine. Where's John?"

"He went to the gift shop. Fin, Casey and Cragen are all waiting outside"

"Can you go get them?" Olivia asked.

"Yeah" Elliot said exiting the small hospital room.

About twenty seconds after Elliot had left there was a knock at the door. "Come in" Olivia said making herself more comfortable. To Olivia's surprise it was John.

"Hi" John said walking over to Olivia.

"Hi"

"How are you feeling?" he asked taking in her appearance.

"I've been better. I know it was just the leg but I was still scared"

"So was I" John said leaning down to meet Olivia's lips in a soft kiss. Just then there was another knock on the door.

"Yeah" Olivia yelled.

"Oh hi John" Elliot said.

"Hey Elliot"

"Hey Liv" Fin said "How's the leg?"

"It's good" Olivia said giving a smile.

"Guys I think we should let John and Olivia be alone for a while" Elliot suggested.

"Thanks Elliot" John said, Elliot nodded and gave a smile before closing the door.

"I got you something" John said as he pulled out a velvet box from his pocket.

"Elliot said you went to the gift shop…you better not of got me gift shop jewellery" Olivia warned.

"It's not" John said laughing and giving Olivia the box. Olivia opened the box to find a beautiful diamond ring inside.

"It's beautiful" Olivia smiled to John before taking it out and placing it on her right, ring finger.

"And I got this at the gift shop" John said giving Olivia the bag. Olivia pulled out a small baby sized shit that said 'I love New York'

"John, what's this?" Olivia asked.

"I know about the baby" John told her.

"How?"

"The doctor told Elliot that you and the baby were fine and then he asked me if you were pregnant…you are pregnant right?" John asked making sure.

"Yes…but your not the father" Olivia told him.

"What?" John asked confused.

"I'm kidding" Olivia smiled a little at his expense.

"That's not funny" John pouted "by the way you're wearing the ring on the wrong hand"

"What?" John took her right hand into his and took the ring off then grabbing her left hand he placed it on her ring finger.

"Will you marry me?"

"John, you don't have to do this"

"I know and I'm not doing this because you're pregnant…I'm doing this because I love you and want to spend the rest of my life with you" John told her. Olivia started crying.

"Don't cry" John told her wiping away a tear.

"Stupid hormones" Olivia sobbed. "I love you John" Olivia said before pulling John into a long passionate kiss.

"I'll take that as a yes?" John smiled once they pulled apart. Olivia nodded and kissed John again.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The end...I was going to finish the story with the "Your not the father" part...but I thought that would be mean:) so i didn't


End file.
